1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tap (i.e., a tap, valve, or spigot) for dispensing fluids and liquids. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tap used for dispensing liquid from a vessel or container. The present inventive tap may be used to dispense a fluid such as a beverage (e.g., wine) from a box-like vessel in which the beverage is packaged.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many applications in which fluids are dispensed from containers. One common application is known in the commercial consumer market in which a liquid or beverage (such as wine) is packaged in a box-like container made of paper board and having a collapsible inner bag which holds the liquid. A tap is attached to the bag by use of a coupler secured to the bag, and has a resilient tab portion. This tab portion which may be pressed raised, for example, by a finger. When the tab is raised, the liquid within the container is dispensed through an opening below the tab.
One of the drawbacks of this type of tap is that the fluid is dispensed forwardly and downwardly from the front of the tap, immediately below the tab, rather than straight downwardly, directly below the tap. Thus, the user needs to exercise caution to prevent placing a container too far back under the conventional tap of this type and thus spilling the liquid over the front edge of the container. That is, the user has to exercise care to see that liquid dispensed goes into a container held under and slightly forward of the tap.
Conventional taps, valves, and spigots for use in the consumer market may be unduly complicated, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,750 to Roethel and U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,061 to Leigh et al. The Roethel patent discloses a conventional valve assembly with two orthogonal passageways. A tube-like seal member is concentrically housed within one of passageways and is adapted to close a port between the two passageways. A lever pulls the seal member away from the port to open the valve. Like the device disclosed in the Roethel patent, Leigh et al. Teaches in the '061 patent, a valve assembly in which a tubular seal member is pulled away from an orifice to open the valve.
As many applications of valves involve situations in which the valve (and fluid-holding container) are discarded after a single use, the unit cost of the valve needs to be minimized. Accordingly, the tubular seal members of these two patents may present unnecessary costs. Also, the associated structure to house and retain the tubular seal member may be more expensive than is desired.
In view of the conventional approaches for dispensing fluid, there is a need in the art for a tap that dispenses fluid in an easy, reliable manner, and which is inexpensive.